


Mes pensées fleurissent à ton égard

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of Disease, Mention of blood, because I'm weak and I can't let them suffer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Hanahaki: mot formé à partir du japonais“hana”(花) et“hakimasu”(吐きます), signifiant respectivement“fleur”et“vomir”. Cette maladie se déclenche lorsque l’amour éprouvé n’est pas réciproque. La victime développe alors des fleurs dans son cœur et ses poumons, finissant par les cracher.





	1. Les fleurs sont des épines

Le premier signe passa inaperçu. Crowley ressentit un léger grattement au fond de sa gorge, mais le vin fruité noya rapidement ce désagrément. L’esprit embrumé par l’alcool, le démon était bien trop occupé à exposer son point de vue sur la ténacité de l’être humain[1] à un certain ange pour prêter attention à un si minuscule détail.

Le phénomène se reproduisit à d’autres occasions, mais aucune d’elles n’inquiéta Crowley. La gêne s’avérait tellement discrète qu’il ne remarquait que très rarement sa présence. Il lui suffisait alors de s’éclaircir la gorge afin que tout rentre dans l’ordre.

Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent avant l’apparition d’un nouvel indice. Le démon posait la main sur la poignée de la librairie lorsqu’une douleur le fit soudainement grimacer. Une force lui enserrait la poitrine, comme pour le priver d’un souffle dont il n’avait pas besoin. Crowley marqua un temps, jusqu’à ce qu’une voix familière l’interpelle :

« Pourrais-tu fermer la porte, s’il-te-plaît ? Je ne voudrais pas que des clients pensent que c’est ouvert. »

Le démon secoua la tête. La douleur semblait s’atténuer.

« Tu devrais assumer jusqu’au bout et afficher que ta boutique est définitivement fermée », répondit-il en obéissant.

Aziraphale le fixa par-dessus son livre, l’air offensé.

« Ce serait malhonnête ! »

« Parce qu’avoir des horaires aléatoires ne l’est pas ? », railla Crowley.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire », répondit l’ange en levant les yeux au ciel, « alors ne cherche pas à m’entraîner sur ce terrain, tu ne gagneras pas. »

Le démon haussa les épaules.

« Ok, j’avoue, mon piège était trop prévisible. »

« Je te connais surtout trop bien, mon cher », sourit Aziraphale.

Crowley toussota pour dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Le grattement était également de retour. De façon persistante. Le démon décida de le ranger dans la catégorie “effet secondaire de l’embarras”, ignorant momentanément son instinct alarmiste.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? », reprit l’ange en fermant son ouvrage.

Crowley ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette démangeaison. Bizarre. Il avisa la bienveillance dans les prunelles d’Aziraphale. Ce dernier attendait patiemment sa réponse. Le démon chassa son trouble afin de le satisfaire.

« Je… »

Une vive douleur le piqua de nouveau, au point qu’il ne put contrôler sa réaction. À son tressaillement, l’ange fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Une violente toux menaçait de s’emparer de Crowley. Quelque chose clochait, c’était certain, mais le démon refusait de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner de l’assurance et maîtrisa sa voix afin qu’elle sonne aussi naturelle que possible.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je viens juste de me souvenir d’un truc… Je vais pas pouvoir rester finalement. »

Aziraphale lui adressa le regard que Crowley avait baptisé “tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?”. Néanmoins, choisissant peut-être d’accorder le bénéfice du doute au démon, l’ange n’insista pas et changea légèrement de sujet.

« On se voit toujours demain pour le dîner ? »

« Je passerai te prendre comme d’habitude », le rassura Crowley.

À ses mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie, essayant de se hâter sans paraître suspicieux. Un dernier signe de la main, et la porte se referma derrière lui, mais le démon ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant. Il préférait attendre de se réfugier dans sa Bentley.

La douleur qui oppressait sa cage thoracique devenait suffocante. Fébrile, Crowley ouvrit la portière et se glissa maladroitement dans l’espace confiné. Enfin installé derrière le volant, il finit par céder à la toux qui le tiraillait. Une main sur sa bouche, l’autre crispée sur sa poitrine au point de froisser sa chemise, le démon tentait péniblement d’expulser l’objet étranger qui se logeait dans sa gorge.

Le soulagement fut immédiat. Savourant la sensation de liberté se diffusant dans son corps, Crowley jeta un coup d’œil à la raison de son calvaire. Dans le creux de sa main trônaient deux petites fleurs. Malgré les quelques gouttes de sang qui striaient leurs pétales, l’une d’entre elle affichait un rose délicat, tandis que l’autre présentait un mauve prononcé.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux face à cette découverte. C’était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être atteint de ce mal. Pas lui.

« Merde… »

 

*            *            *

 

De retour à son appartement, Crowley entreprit des recherches intensives sur le sujet. Malheureusement, même les livres les plus anciens et les plus obscurs ne purent le renseigner sur la capacité d’un démon à développer cette maladie humaine.

Crowley posa ses lunettes de soleil sur les ouvrages jonchant la table basse et s’allongea sur le sofa. Un rire amer s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quel camp était responsable de cette invention. Le symbolisme s’avérait bien trop poétique pour avoir été imaginé par son côté, mais l’autre prenait cette émotion trop au sérieux pour l’avoir travestie de façon si cruelle. Résultat, le démon se retrouvait au cœur de cette mauvaise blague, comme les humains.

Du coin de l’œil, il contempla les pétales disposés sur la page d’un volume consacré aux fleurs et leurs attributs. Le texte correspondant ne pouvait être plus limpide :

_« Le lilas possède de nombreuses significations. Toutefois, elles se rejoignent sur l’expression des sentiments concernés, à savoir l’amour et l’affection. Le magenta sera donc associé à la passion, tandis que le rose représente plutôt une amitié durable. Quant à la couleur éponyme, son message se traduit par un premier émoi. »_

Crowley évalua la situation. Les humains avaient deux chances de survivre dès que les premiers symptômes apparaissaient. Soit la maladie se résorbait grâce à la déclaration de l’être aimé, soit la victime subissait une opération chirurgicale. Ce dernier cas provoquait un effet secondaire qui rebutait de nombreuses personnes. Après l’ablation des fleurs jusqu’à leurs racines, les patients devenaient incapables de ressentir de l’amour, incluant également les liens familiaux et amicaux.

Si une telle issue menaçait les humains, Crowley n’osait pas concevoir ce qu’il en serait pour sa condition. Il incarnait certes une anomalie, mais il avait accepté ses différences et ne voulait pas abandonner son identité pour se transformer en un démon sans cervelle. Restait la première solution.

Cette simple pensée entraîna une brutale réaction, l’obligeant à se redresser afin d’évacuer une guirlande de lilas qui alla rejoindre les premiers boutons. Les traces de sang rendaient l’examen des couleurs difficile, mais Crowley se résigna. Il se savait condamné.

Pris d’une grande lassitude, il se recoucha et plaça un bras sur son visage. Lui, le démon sorti indemne de l’Apocalypse manquée, allait mourir étouffé par des fleurs à cause d’un ange. L’ironie de la situation était trop cinglante, et sa nervosité se manifesta par un rire dissonant. Une piètre tentative d’enfouir la peine qui le submergeait.

 

*            *            *

 

Le lendemain, Crowley faisait les cent pas tout en réfléchissant à son dilemme. Devait-il annuler son dîner avec Aziraphale ou non ? Ignorer sa maladie était un jeu bien trop dangereux, mais poser un lapin à l’ange risquait de le rendre soupçonneux. Cependant, l'idée de passer un repas dans l’obligation de cacher son état n’enchantait guère le démon. S'éloigner quelques temps demeurait plus sûr.

Crowley s’empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de la librairie. Sa hâte dominait sa peur, mais plus pour longtemps.

« Décroche pas, décroche pas, décroche pas… », supplia le démon.

« Allô ? »

Le démon jura intérieurement.

« Crowley, c’est toi ? »

L’interpellé réprima une nouvelle toux avant de répondre d’une voix rauque.

« Ouais. »

« Tu– »

« Écoute, Az’ », le coupa Crowley, « je suis désolé… mais je peux pas venir aujourd'hui. »

Un court silence ponctua son annonce jusqu'à ce que l’ange reprenne la parole.

« Que t’arrive-t-il ? »

« Rien. J’ai jussste des trucs à faire. »

Le démon savait qu'il s'était trop empressé de nier pour que ce soit crédible. Résultat, Aziraphale allait devenir méfiant et prêt à l’interroger.

« Mon cher, tu ne manques jamais un dîner au Ritz, et tu te comportais déjà étrangement hier. »

Crowley soupira et tenta de répondre sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

« Tout va bien ! J’ai besoin qu’on décale ça, c’est tout. Je te rappellerai quand j’aurai réglé mes affaires. »

Cette dernière affirmation était un mensonge dont le démon sentit la piqûre jusque dans sa poitrine. Il devait écourter cette conversation au plus vite.

« D’accord. J’attendrai de tes nouvelles. »

L’ange ne paraissait pas complètement convaincu, mais Crowley ne comptait pas lui laisser le temps de s’étendre sur le sujet.

« À la prochaine, mon ange. »

Au moment où il raccrochait, le démon fut saisi d’une crise foudroyante. Il toussait, crachait, luttait pour se débarrasser de ces maudites fleurs. Une fois soulagé, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ces épisodes avaient le don de l’épuiser. Du sang coulait de sa main. En l’ouvrant, Crowley discerna les nouveaux pétales.

« Tulipe jaune. Sssentiment non partagé. J’étais déjà au courant, merci... »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Crowley trouvait incroyable que l’ouvre-boîte ne fut inventé que 45 ans après la boîte de conserve. Ainsi, pendant qu’il dormait, les humains avaient fait de l’ouverture de conserves une véritable épreuve qui dura près d’un demi-siècle. Le démon ne pouvait restreindre son admiration devant une telle persévérance.


	2. Je suis ton prisonnier

Cela faisait presque un mois que Crowley évitait Aziraphale dans une tentative de ralentir la progression de sa maladie. Le résultat s’avérait peu concluant. Le démon demeurait roulé en boule sur son lit, les draps étant parsemés de pétales de fleurs plus ou moins fânés.

Pendant cette période, il avait appris à reconnaître ce que signifiait chaque sensation. Une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine lui indiquait la formation de nouveaux bourgeons. Un coup de poignard au même endroit l’informait sur l’éclosion des boutons. Venait alors la pression d’une toux signalant que des fleurs se détachaient pour être expulsées.

La quantité de pétales augmentaient à chaque libération. Leur diversité aussi. Au premier lys craché, Crowley aurait éclaté de rire si la situation n’était pas si dramatique. Démon et _“pureté des sentiments”_ n’étaient pas vraiment une combinaison que l’on pouvait constater quotidiennement. La dernière espèce provoqua une toute autre réaction. À son apparition, Crowley crut qu’il s’agissait encore de lilas, jusqu’à ce qu’il observe plus attentivement les fleurs en question. Petites et violettes, le démon réussit finalement à les identifier, mais leur symbolisme le fit jeter violemment le livre à travers la pièce, brisant un vase sur le chemin. Les héliotropes représentaient la dévotion, l’amour éternel. Envolé l’espoir de guérir. Ces pétales lui confirmaient l’inévitable.

Crowley avait essayé d’abandonner sa forme humaine, pensant naïvement que sa nature équilibrerait la balance, mais cette erreur lui avait coûté cher. Si la maladie reproduisait le schéma attendu avec un corps humain, elle s’amplifiait avec un corps de démon. La seule explication que Crowley avait pu en tirer était qu’une apparence humaine canalisait ses origines, ce qui rendait les symptômes plus supportables compte tenu des raisons de leur manifestation. N’étant pas censé éprouver ce genre de sentiments, sa forme démoniaque les vivait comme une véritable agression.

Crowley était sorti terriblement affaibli de cette expérience, si bien qu’il dormit continuellement durant l’espace d’une semaine. À son réveil, il ne poursuivit pas son idée de déjouer la maladie avec d’autres transformations. Il sentait que trop de fleurs s’étaient emparées de ses poumons et craignait d’étouffer définitivement s’il prenait l’apparence d’un serpent.

Néanmoins, le démon avait trouvé une échappatoire. Dormir. Il lui arrivait d’ouvrir l’œil pour expulser quelques fleurs suite à un rêve trop angélique, mais le sommeil lui apportait tout de même un semblant de paix. Ce qui n’était pas le cas des réveils. À chacun d’entre eux, Crowley ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à sa situation, le faisant ainsi produire une gerbe de pétales toujours plus imposante.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans l’appartement. Le démon ne prit pas la peine de se déplacer, sachant parfaitement de qui il s’agissait. Aziraphale lui avait déjà laissé plusieurs messages, si bien que Crowley s’étonnait de ne pas l’entendre frapper à sa porte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le démon fit un geste de la main, ce qui enclencha le haut-parleur du répondeur.

_« Crowley, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison tu as décidé de t’enfermer, mais je sais en revanche qu’il faut que l’on parle. Je t’attendrai ce soir à St James’s Park[1]. J’espère que tu auras les idées claires d’ici là, et que tu feras le bon choix. » _

Le ton d’Aziraphale sous-entendait qu’il était bien déterminé à faire sortir Crowley de son trou. La prochaine étape serait certainement le tambourinage de porte. Le démon avait prévu cette confrontation, il devait couper les ponts pour s’octroyer un peu de temps supplémentaire, mais le courage d’accomplir cette tâche lui manquait.

Crowley soupira. Quitte à mourir, autant disparaître la tête haute. Il se leva et claqua des doigts pour se vêtir d’un costume impeccable.

« The show must go on », murmura-t-il en mettant ses verres fumés.

 

*            *            *

 

La discussion ne s’était pas déroulée dans les conditions les plus optimales. Aziraphale avait tourné autour du pot avec ses questions, craignant sûrement d’effaroucher le démon, ce dernier s’étant contenté de répondre par monosyllabes de peur d’en dévoiler plus qu’il ne fallait. Finalement, l’ange avait demandé à Crowley de le raccompagner à la librairie.

Arrivés devant la boutique, le démon attendit qu’Aziraphale descende en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il n’avait pas réussi à le repousser complètement. Il n’en avait pas la force. Ce fut sans aucun doute cette faiblesse qui incita l’ange à s’y engouffrer une dernière fois.

« Mon cher, tu ne veux pas en parler, mais tu oublies que je peux percevoir ce genre de choses… »

Cette affirmation fit l’effet d’une bombe. Le cœur de Crowley s’accéléra sous la panique. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Pas comme cela.

« Sssors de ma voiture », siffla-t-il tout en se raidissant.

Aziraphale posa une main sur celle du démon.

« Tu n’as pas à te sentir honteux. Tu as déjà montré que tu étais différent et– »

Sa voix se voulait calme et bienveillante, aussi douce que son toucher, mais Crowley en éprouvait déjà les conséquences. L’ange ne put terminer sa phrase, interrompu par la brutale toux du démon. Aziraphale fit un mouvement, mais Crowley crachait déjà les pétales qui le torturaient depuis leur rencontre. Parmi eux se trouvait une fleur de pêcher.

L’ange semblait figé sur place, fixant les gouttes de sang qui perlaient au coin de la bouche du démon.

« Crowley… », commença-t-il.

« Sssors de là », répéta froidement le démon, en s’essuyant les lèvres d’un revers de manche.

« Je– »

« SSSORS ! »

Aziraphale obéit lentement, ne quittant pas Crowley des yeux. Il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais le démon fit claquer la portière d’un geste, et la Bentley démarra en trombe.

 

*            *            *

 

Dès qu’il ferma la porte de son appartement, Crowley s’affaissa sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains. Il s’était refusé de paraître vulnérable, mais cette fichue maladie était incontrôlable. Des larmes lui serraient la gorge, mais il s’interdisait de craquer. Il avait envie de dormir jusqu’à ce que tout s’arrête. Hors de question de revoir Aziraphale après cela.

Trois coups brisèrent le silence, faisant sursauter le démon.

« Crowley ! », appela l’ange. « Ouvre-moi ! »

Il avait dû voler pour venir aussi rapidement.

« Crowley, ouvre cette porte tout de suite ou je l’enfonce ! »

Le démon était tenté d’assister à ce spectacle, mais il soupira en acceptant son sort. Il se releva et déverrouilla l’entrée.

« Pas très angélique comme attitude », marmonna-t-il sans que le cœur n’y soit.

Aziraphale le scrutait d’un air sévère.

« Puis-je ? »

Crowley hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait plus fuir cette conversation, alors autant crever l’abcès. Il s’écarta et Aziraphale pénétra dans l’appartement. En enjambant les morceaux du vase encore éparpillés, son regard se porta sur les livres ouverts et les fleurs couvrant la table basse. Ses traits s’adoucirent lorsqu’il se retourna vers le démon.

« Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? », demanda-t-il sans dissimuler la peine dans sa voix.

« Pour éviter ta pitié jussstement », rétorqua Crowley en croisant les bras.

« Arrête ça ! Ta maladie est à un stade très avancé, tu ris– »

« Je risssque la mort ? », coupa le démon. « Tu m’apprends rien ! Et y a rien à y faire. Je veux pas les arracher, alors je dois jussste attendre. »

Aziraphale tendit une main vers lui, mais Crowley recula brusquement.

« Laisssse-moi tranqui– »

La fin de sa phrase se noya dans la douleur qui éclatait au milieu de sa cage thoracique. Le démon se recroquevilla et mit une main devant sa bouche par anticipation. Il allait mourir. Il le sentait jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Cette crise serait la dernière.

Soudain, une chaleur l’enveloppa. Aziraphale s’était précipité pour l’enlacer. Une main fermement posée dans son dos, l’autre caressant délicatement ses cheveux sombres, l’ange chuchota son réconfort à l’oreille du démon.

« Tu n’es pas seul… »

Crowley écarquilla les yeux.

« Je t’aime… », confessa l’ange.

Le cerveau du démon enregistrait lentement l’information, mais son corps ressentait déjà les effets de la déclaration. La douleur qui l’enserrait tel du lierre commençait à relâcher sa prise. Le poids qui comprimait ses poumons se déplaçait dans son cœur qui s’emballa.

Aziraphale s’éloigna pour enlever lentement les lunettes de Crowley, révélant des pupilles agitées. Le démon craignait que tout ceci ne soit qu’un rêve. Ou pire. Une sorte de sacrifice pour l’épargner. Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, l’ange prit son visage entre ses mains et fit taire ces peurs d’un tendre baiser. Les derniers nœuds d’angoisse et de souffrance s’effritèrent pour mieux s’effacer.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Crowley souriait timidement tandis qu’Aziraphale fouillait dans les poches de son manteau.

« Quand tu es parti, je savais que j’aurais besoin de cela. Juste au cas où tu te montres borné », annonça l’ange en présentant une petite boîte au démon.

Sculptée dans l’ébène, elle était ornée de serpents dorés sur les flancs. Crowley se souvenait d’avoir vu cet objet sur les étagères d’Aziraphale, mais il en avait déduit qu’il s’agissait d’une énième pièce de collection. La curiosité le rendit impatient de découvrir ce qui se cachait à l’intérieur. Il ouvrit donc l’écrin. Celui-ci contenait des pétales de fleurs. Les mêmes qu’il avait craché auparavant, à l’exception du lilas que des roses pâles remplaçaient.

« Toi aussi, tu… », commença le démon en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner », le rassura l’ange. « Les symptômes étaient bien moins virulents. Je soupçonne ma nature d’avoir atténué la maladie. J’imagine que la tienne a dû provoquer l’effet inverse. »

Les yeux de Crowley alternaient entre Aziraphale et la boîte qu’il tenait toujours.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir immédiatement remarqué ton mal-être », poursuivit l’ange. « Je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments seraient réciproques. Quand tu me fuyais, je croyais que tu avais compris, alors je voulais mettre les choses au clair, mais j’ai fini par réaliser quel était le problème. »

Aziraphale souria tristement.

« J’avais des œillères, et je m’en veux de t’avoir causé tant de soucis… »

Crowley soutenait son regard tandis qu’il assimilait son discours. La tension de ces dernières semaines s’évacuait, si bien qu’il ne put contrôler le rire qui le fit trembler de tout son corps. Un rire mélodieux qu’Aziraphale savoura malgré son incompréhension. Une fois calmé, Crowley expliqua les raisons de son hilarité.

« Qui aurait cru qu’un ange pouvait être aussi mauvais qu’un démon en amour ? »

Incapable de retenir la joie et le soulagement qui l’envahissait, il attira son amant pour l’embrasser, murmurant un “je t’aime” presque silencieux avant d’atteindre ses lèvres. Ils allaient continuer leur chemin ensemble, sous un angle nouveau. Le pire était déjà derrière eux, et ils en avaient fait un tapis de fleurs dont ils avaient vaillamment foulé les épines.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Lorsqu’ils décidaient de se voir, Aziraphale et Crowley n’avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de préciser une heure. L’un d’eux pouvait être aussi vague que possible, l’autre arriverait toujours au moment désiré.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques informations sur les dernières fleurs de ce chapitre :  
> ❀ Les roses roses (merci la langue française pour cette répétition) représentent l’amour tendre.  
> ❀ La signification de la fleur de pêcher se trouve dans le titre de ce chapitre.


End file.
